


Happy Birthday

by AnaraneSindanarie



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Happy Birthday, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie
Summary: Birthday Fic! Happy Birthday!!





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kangofu_CB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/gifts).



Nurse CB entered the break room with a tired sigh. She just wanted to rest her feet for a moment even though she knew that she could be called away to help a patient at any moment. At least none of _those five_ were currently patients in the hospital. She had lost count of how many times she and others had to track them down and force them to return to their beds.

Nurse CB flicked on the lights and paused, surprised, as she looked at those gathered.

“SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Everyone shouted.

Nurse CB blinked. It was her birthday? She glanced down at her watch and saw that it was indeed, August 10th. She blushed. How could she have forgotten her own birthday?

“You forgot!” Exclaimed Duo Maxwell, braided menace and thief extraordinaire, as he appeared behind her and gently prodded her towards the table in the middle of the room.

His four companions were there too, all with smiles and gifts.

“We knew that you wouldn’t have time for a party so we made one for you!” Duo smiled.

“I…” Nurse CB paused, “Thank you!”

She was not crying damnit!

Her five favorite, okay yes they were her favorite patients, smiled at her and passed her the first piece of cake.

“You all didn’t have to do this!” Nurse CB said, “Really!”

“We know.” Quatre Winner said, giving her his most charming smile, you know the one that wins over everyone who sees it, “But you deserve to have a party! Especially after putting up with us!”

Nurse CB smiled and gave him a peck on his cheek, that had him blushing. She gave the others a peck as well, and while some of them pretended to grumble and complain, she saw their smiles. Her pager beeped, loud and annoying, and she sighed.

“Got to run!” Nurse CB told them, “I’ll see you boys later! Behave yourselves!”

And with those words she ran out the door, dodging coworkers and patients alike as she rushed towards her destination.   


End file.
